TogetherForeverwithmyLoveandfamily
by MissCullenVolturi
Summary: 100 years ago they left her, she met someone new, started her own coven and is now the most talented vampire in the world. What happens when they meet again, Forgive and Forget or an all out hostile war. Bella/Laurent, 1st fanfic. Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1

First story please review

_Bella POV_

I walked into the forest with Edward and he suddenly turned to me and told me, "Bella we are leaving." I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. I pleaded with him to stay but he told me this would be the last time I saw him.

I turned and ran away from him, away from heartbreak and away from my life. I ran past forest and trees and somehow ended up in our meadow. I heard leaves rustling and I spun around. There standing not 20 feet from me was Laurent. I gasped and he asked "so nice to see you Bella, where is your Edward?" I simply told him he left me and everyone was gone.

There was a strange look in his eyes that looked close to pity and he said he would give me a choice, a choice Edward never gave. He would turn me to a vampire if I wanted. I immediately accepted and thanked him. He came over and apologized then bit on my neck. The burning started and the last thing I remember was him taking me to a large Mansion/cabin in the woods a long way away.

The burning could have gone on for years for all I knew but it felt as though it would never end. Finally after so long my heart began its frantic pumping and I knew it was almost over. My heart stopped, and I slowly opened my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful face in the world Laurent's.(Laurent doesn't look the same in the book I am writing, in this story he has white color creamy skin and has hair that looks like Alec Volturi's in the new moon movie)

He smiles and ask if i felt that too, that string that felt like the world was attached to him. I answered honestly, "yes". Then, Bella he tells me we are soul mates. I accept that realizing I already love him. He tells me the next step is to find my powers if I have any. I walk past a mirror, thinking I am hallucinating I see my eyes are a beautiful shade of purple. When i look again i realize that it is true.

20 years later here I am, the most powerful vampire in the world and the best fighter;Even the Volturi like and respect me. I have discovered my powers; i have 7 of them. First I am a physical and mental shield, then I can control minds and feelings which includes reading minds, next I can change my physical features with also includes changing into any animal i want even if I just imagine it. Also I can control the four elements which also happens to be able to mix then so i can create gold, silver, bronze and etc..., and next control weather and finally i can teleport. Laurent can control the element of earth and tell others power.

So here I am all these years later and I am hunting. I hear a scream and see a man and woman dieing from being shot and left there. Pitying them I bit their necks. i ease their pain for the three days until they wake up.

They, injured humans, now vampire woke up today. I found out the woman's name is Melanie and the man's is Robert. They are both 28. Robert could turn to steel and Melanie could lift objects. We lived with them as mine ans Laurent's parents and them husband and wife since they were mates for 10 years before... I made another find. There were campers who didn't even know the names of each other by the names of Tina and Olivia. They got paired for the camping trip and got attacked by a bear. i found them and changed them. Olivia could make an illusion and Tina could broadcast an image. Olivia was the same age as me and Laurent and she was 19. Tina was the next year we found two friends that were hurt and i again bit them. Their names were Brad and Tony. Tony had super, super, super strengh that Emmett couldn't even compare to, and since danger. Brad was in-sited and good to talk to he could help you solve almost any problems. Both Brad and Tony were 19. Tony and Olivia were mates, as were Brad and Tina. Last we found Paige and Oliver who got lost in the woods and accidently bitten by Laurent. They were both 18. Paige could see the future and Oliver block a power from being used. Olivia was my best friend although I loved them was my family.

100 years later a lot has changed and we are heading back to forks. To keep from being noticed Laurent and I have changed our names to Alexandria and Derek. Everyone calls melexa, or Alexis some call me Alex. We bought a house near La push and we are getting ready for school. I am wearing black skinny jeans outlined in purple with a dark purple layered top. The am wearing 6 inch heals that are dark purple. I have a purple Guccibag that is light purple and my hair is straight with a slight wave down to my butt, it is strawberry blond. I came down stairs and everyone looked up. Laurent jumped up and kissed me. He told me I looked beautiful. All the girls wore the exact same outfits as me but in different colors. All the boys had the same outfits on too and with different colors. Laurent wore a black tee shirt with dark blue jeans and string-less loose shoes. We decided to take 2 different cars. Laurent, Olivia, tony and I in my Ferrari, and Brad, Tina, Paige and Oliver in the convertible. My ferrari is blood red, and the convertible is silver. We got to school and parked ignoring the stares, we were used to them.

As we walked through the crowds I suddenly got a fimiliar smell. It was vampire but I couldn't tell where I had smelled it before. As the crowd parted for us I suddenly saw them standing near the doors. The Cullens! They just stared at us coldly. The boys got in front of us in protective stances, but I got in front and suprisingly laughed. The stared at me wierdly, obviously not reconizing me.

I smirked when my laughter died out and looked knowongly at them. Alice suddenly screamed "bella" and I nodded. the Cullens gasped, Alice screamed when i didn't see your future, we thought you were dead! i put up my physical shield when she ran at me and and she was propelled backwards. Jasper growled warningly at me as he helped alice up; the other cullens simply stared shell-shocked at me. I suggested we get our schedules. I had strawberry blond hair at the time and I was possing as an only child with the name Parizzoni(pear-is-oni). Laurent had black hair and Olivia had brown, they were possing as siblings under the name Vazzoni(va-zz-oni). Tony had sand colored hair while brad had brown hair, and paige had brown hair; they were posing as siblings and went under the name of Devono.(de-von-no). Last tina had reddish hair and oliver had dirty blond hair, they were possing as siblings under the name Nevono.(knee-vo-no) melanie and robert stayed home as parents and had the name Traviono. the reason why unlike most covens we didn't take the name traviono was that our last school was in Italy and we were visiting the Volturi. So since we had the same last names we couldn't date. We the girls kept getting asked out so many times the boys finally snapped and threatened to kill any others who asked us out and that pretty much ruined our cover. so to make sure it didn't happen again, and so we could date we took separate names.

As we made got our schedules we were disappointed to find all of us at best only had 4 or 5 classes with our mates. that was laurent and i who had 4 or 5. I had the same amount with olivia and only 1,2, or 3 with everyone else. we made a pack not to talk or communicate with the cullens. as i went to my first class and saw more then emmett and alice there i wondered how long the pack was going to last. When we got to class the teacher gave us our books and asked us to introduce ourselves. I said "hi, I'm Alexandria Parizzoni. I was oggled by the boys(making laurent growl under his breath)and the girls glared at me. laurent and Olivia introduced themselves as derek and olivia Vazzoni. The girls scowled at Olivia and the boys wagged their eyebrows at olivia; laurent got oggled by the girls and glared/scowled at by the boys. Our seats were- me and olivia directly in front of the Alice and emmett who sat in front of us, and laurent across the isle from me and next to humans.

I was amazed by how persist alice and emmett were to try to get us to talk but we ignored them. This went on period after period and right before lunch i snapped. I turned to emmett and jasper who were the ones bothering me at the time and practically screamed " if you just shut up I will talk to you at lunch. The silence that followed was blissful. At lunch we sat at the cullen table and were immediately bombarded with questions. I simply said to Tina that she could show them. So paige showed them my life from the moment they left me. By the end of the broadcasted images that tina had seen from my mind alice was dry sobbing, edward look liked he wanted to cry, emmett and jasper both hung their heads and rosalie had her head in her hands. They started apoligizing but again I silenced them. The bell had just rung and i told them we could discuss stuff at their house after school.

At the end of the day we all drove to the cullenhouse and explained everything to Esme and carslise who were overjoyed and apoligetic. They both hugged me and I could see the honesty in their eyes when they said they had felt like they had lost a child. We also told all the cullens what our owers are. they were so suprised all of us had powers. Once things settled down alice asked if they were forgiven . This was a question I had thought about all day, and once i had heard their side of the story I understood better. I said yes and would accept them back as part of my family, but held up a finger as alice went to hug me; I told them that I would still stay with my coven. They all looked confused and i said we would have to stay as separate covens but would be cousins like the denails and them. They still wanted to stay with me so I said we would also travel together. everyone was satisfyed with this answer but I had one more thin g to say. "Edward we will be family but i love laurentr and he is my mate so if you can not control yourself we will have to rearrange." Edward said he understood and wouyld not try to get in the way of mine and laurent's relationship.

Emmett being emmett pointed out that now that the adult talk was done it was still a friday. I asked everyone what they wanted to do. Alice and paige quickly looked into the future and squeled together the words that made me get goosebumps "TRUTH OR DARE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its been awhile since I updated . Please give me any suggestions or thoughts on the story because I can use all the help I can get!...anyway here you go.

B-pov

Oh god not truth or dare. That evil little pixie she knows I hate this game, and how could Paige go along with this. People always end up mad at each other and fights break out all because someone likes someone else's outfit better or whatever! But judging by the look in her eye…I'm playing.

Emmett being Emmett volunteered to go first. He started "truth or dare…..Tina?" "Truth" she said. "Ok" he replied," have you ever dreamed of being a rocket?" Everyone's mouth dropped open. "What kind of question is that" she asked. "A good one" Emmett responded…"answer the question". She looked down and started playing with her nails. "Yes", she responded. We all laughed.

"My turn" Tina exclaimed eying us all evilly. "Truth or dare" she started to exclaim…when a crash was heard outside. We rushed outside to see a giant mirror standing outside the house. Immediately we looked to Emmett, the prankster of the family, and said what "did u do?" " Me?" he asked. "For once I had nothing to do with this and have no idea what is going on". He looked truthful so we turned away and left him alone…for now. "What is it," I asked. I approached it and peered at it closely. Emmett being Emmett rush forward and in an effort to get to it first, touched the glass. Me, Emmett, jasper, Esme, Olivia, brad and Oliver, who were closest to the glass, got sucked in. We landed next to a road near the country. As one, we all turned and screamed, "Emmett!" He winced and got on his hands and knees. "Please he begged don't be mad at me, I couldn't help it, it was an accident."

We exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine I said but just don't touch anything, or speak. " I turned away, but then turned back. "For that matter I think it would be best if you just didn't do anything at all." Everyone laughed. "Well", I said, "which direction looks best?" we all looked around and discussed it. We decided East looks best, you could smell activity, and water around that area. West looked barren. South looked sunny. North had mountains. East had a forest and looked like it lead towards civilization. So, east we headed. Forest ran for miles, and we hunted before continuing on. If I do say myself, the animals were just as if not more tasty then in our world or whatever we lived in. We meet up and headed towards the edge of the huge forest. We stood together, exchanged looks and together headed out of the forest.

L-pov

When Bella went through the mirror I just about lost my mind. I went to break the glass to see if that would get Bella back. But, Brad held me back. "Wait" he said. "If you break it and it doesn't work, you break our only link to them and possibly our only chance at getting them back". I stopped struggling and sighed. "Your right", I said "sorry, I was just panicking". "We all are" he said. "We can't see the future," Paige and Alice screamed together. I fisted my hair." What are we going to do" I yelled. "I need Bella." "We need our mates too" snapped Rosalie. "Oh shut up," I snarled. "It was your idiot who trapped the rest of them with him." Rosalie growled and crouched at me. I did the same. "Stop! Stop!" Yelled carslise, Robert and Melanie. "This solves nothing." "Ok" we both said and gave each other a small smile. "Sorry". "Isn't it weird," said Tina, "that one person from each mated pair was taken." We all stopped.

None of us had thought of that. We all sat silently. We all knew we needed them back asap. I couldn't and wouldn't live without Bella. What were we going to do!

Tell me what you think. Plz review. I would love and could use your thoughts. Thanks to those who stuck with this story.


End file.
